I Don't Like You!
by x i breathe music
Summary: When Lizzie finds out that Gordo likes her, Gordo tries to deny it. But then he makes a bet to tell her the truth, and Kate will do anything to stop him.
1. Telling Tudgeman

A/N- Here I come with another story everyone loved: I Don't Like You! I hope you all like it! R/R! P.S. Let's just pretend Lizzie never knew he like her and never kissed him.

Chapter 1- Telling Tudgeman

            Gordo's POV

I never planned on telling her. I never planned on telling anyone. If that's the case, my question is how it's possible that for some dumb reason, I told Tudgeman? Larry Tudgeman! I mean, I know they went on a date and all but what does that matter? He's still Tudgeman!  I know, I'm one psychotic weirdo. Well it all started at lunch… 

            It was a warm so we got to eat lunch outside. Lizzie was late for lunch and Miranda was absent. As I looked for a seat, Tudgeman waved me over. Right when I sat down he started talking in a low whisper.

            "I know you like her. I also know you won't admit it."

            "Like who? What are you talking about?" I asked. Of course it was a lie. As if I didn't know he was talking about Lizzie. 

            "You know who. Just admit it, you like Lizzie." I sighed. Wondering if I should tell him. 

            "Fine. I like her. I like Lizzie McGuire." As soon as I said it I sensed a presence behind me. I slowly turned around. There was my worst nightmare. There stood Lizzie McGuire.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Lizzie's POV

I was late for lunch that day. As I walked into the outdoor cafeteria, I looked for Gordo. I spotted him talking quietly to Tudgeman. Strange, I know. Well, as I headed for them, I caught the last words of their conversation. It was Gordo saying, you'll never believe this, but Gordo said, "I like Lizzie McGuire." Lizzie McGuire, that's me. He liked me? Gordo liked me? I know, unbelievable. I just stared at him as he turned around. Then I just ran, I ran to the girl's bathroom. The one place he couldn't go. I just stood there, leaning against the door, panting. He liked me? He couldn't like me. We were just friends. Nothing more. I wanted to cry, scream, and laugh, whatever. I was just so surprised. He, Gordo, liked me! I couldn't get over it.

            All of a sudden, I heard a knock on the door. "Lizzie? It's Gordo, open up. We need to talk." I was so quiet I didn't even breathe. "Lizzie?" As he called my name I wanted to throw open the door and say it was a huge surprise and we should talk about it. But I couldn't. I stayed quiet until he left. Want to know why? Because Gordo could **not** like me. No way.

A/N- Terrible or not so bad? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I will not continue until I get at least 5 reviews. I know, I'm evil. So you'd better REVIEW!!!!! =) Oh and GO CUBS! I hope you win the World Series or at least beat the Marlins! GO CUBBIES! Sorry if you like the Marlins, but I'm from Chicago and I'm faithful to my team. So is SLAMMIN' SAMMY SOSA!!! YEA!!!!!


	2. Confronting

A/N- I rarely ever give shout-outs but since I only got 4 reviews (I was SO close to my goal) I will give a shout out to all that reviewed.

TanGuay40- Ooh I feel special now! They will confront each other in this chapter.

 Sportsnut- I'm glad it's not a flame but I hate to break it to you: Cubs rock! Marlins don't stand a chance! Lol. =D

I3itterSweet- Again, I feel so special!  I'm glad you love this story! 

TeenTypist- I'm glad you're enjoying this and isn't L/G great?

So those are all my [wonderful] reviewers! Thank you and keep those reviews coming! R/R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Gordo's POV

I really blew it. How could she have heard me? How is that possible? Now she hates me, I just know it. I mean, she even hid in the girl's bathroom for Goodness Sake! Man, I knew I never should have told Tudgeman about my feeling for Lizzie! I knew it! 

After I gave up calling into the girl's bathroom for Lizzie, I went and sat on a bench in the hall. I debated weather I should cut class when I heard, "Hey." I smiled and turned around. There stood Lizzie. I needed to clear my name. "Hey Lizzie." Great, that was it. Gee, I thought I could have come up with a better first sentence then that. But all she did was smile and sit down next to me. After a moment, I finally broke the silence. "You know what, Lizzie? Tudgeman saw you behind me, and he dared me to say that. For some dumb reason, I listened. I didn't know you were right there." That's it, I've hit rock bottom: lying to my best friend and long-time crush. She just nodded and whispered "Okay. I get it." Man, was she taking this well. She sounded like she really actually believed me. Okay, so maybe I was off the hook.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Lizzie's POV

I realized it was time for us to talk. I found him on a bench in the hall. That's funny, was he cutting class? I approached him with a simple "Hey," and he returned it. I sat next to him and we were quiet. Then finally he shattered the stillness, telling me Tudgeman had tricked him. I nodded, pretending I understood and believed him. Ha, ya right. He was lying and I knew it. But if he liked me, why was he lying to my face? Maybe he didn't want to ruin our friendship. Oh he's so sweet! I'm not going to get all mushy and find out I like him now though. That's just for movies. Sappy movies. I really wanted Gordo to think that I believed him, so he will still like me. Want to know why? If I start liking him in a while, (yeah, like _that's _ever going to happen) he will like me and it will be a sure thing. I know, I'm selfish and unfair to Gordo, but I can't help it! I'm sick of getting dumped and played! So I'll be really nice to him and maybe he'll still like me if I ever like him.

A/N- I know it's short. But the chapters will be loner if you give me some ideas! Oh and if you know what this Spanish question means, you can be in my story!! (The first person only. Well _maybe_ the second too. I'll think about it.) ¿Sé que él es corta, pero que no es mi historia la bomba? Actually, it's different from English to Spanish, than from Spanish back again, but Oh well! If you're close, it counts!


	3. The Bet

A/N- Wow! I sure am getting lots of reviews! Sorry if this chapter is short but I am having a kind of Writer's Block. Also it's two in the morning, but I'm really not tired! ****

*Yawns* Sorry so short! Review with ideas or email me!! I'm answering reviews here:

Sportsnut- The Marlins beat the Cubs and are now in the World Series! I'm so sad. Waaa! :'(

Slagar- Glad to hear it! Keep on reading!

Aimee- Ahh don't kill me! I'll hurry, I'll hurry! Lol. Wait a minute, it's benn exactly a week! YAY! I'm not going to die!

DeLorean86- Did you mean Matt's not in it at all? If so sorry but their at school. And those are baseball teams.

Loopylou1- Glad you like it. Another chapter is here!

Nathans Girl Forever- Happy to hear it. I'm updating!

Now without further ado--- I Don't Like You Chapter 3, The Bet!!!!!

       After school, Lizzie and Gordo got on the bus next to each other as usual. The bus ride was long and silent. (Well Lizzie and Gordo were silent.) When they stopped, Lizzie called Miranda to tell her about school and Gordo. 

       "Hello?" It was Miranda.

       "Hey Miranda! It's Lizzie, how are you feeling?"

       "Pretty good. I only threw up twice this afternoon!" She laughed, and so did Lizzie.

       "Well school was the usual. Except for one small detail." 

       "Oh? And what's that?"

       "Gordo told Tudgeman he likes me and then told me it was a trick but I know it was real." She said it so fast Miranda couldn't understand her.

       "Whoa, slow down th," but she interrupted herself by saying, "He told Tudgeman WHAT?! Gordo actually told someone how he felt about you? He's no longer in denial! I need to give him a cookie for that…." Miranda kept rambling until Lizzie shouted, "You KNEW! You knew and didn't tell me! If you knew why is he denying it?"

       "Yeah, I knew. I kind of blackmailed him into telling me. We had discussions about it, but when I went to Mexico we talked over the phone." 

       "He's liked me THAT LONG?!" Lizzie asked, amazed.

       "Yep. So did you tell him you liked him too?"

       "What? Are you crazy? I don't like Gordo! He likes _me_ not the other way around."       

       "After all that's happened, and you STILL don't know that you like him?"

       "But Miranda, I _don't_. You have everything backwards. You do no that you're talking to Lizzie, _not_ Gordo."

       "Of course I know that!" Miranda said. All of a sudden she felt like throwing up and said quickly, "I gotta go Liz. Talk to you later." Before Lizzie could say bye, she hung up. Lizzie just stared at the phone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Miranda's POV

After talking with Lizzie, I immediately called Gordo.

       "Hey Gordo it's me." I said when he picked up.

       "Miranda? Hi." He replied. (A/N- For this conversation I'm going to make it like this: Me: Hi. Gordo: hi. Ect.)

Me (That's Miranda.): So what happened at school today?

Gordo: Nothing.   

Me: Nothing? I just got off the phone with Lizzie.

Gordo: Oh. My. God. You didn't say anything did you? You promised. Did she mention I said I was tricked?

Me: Yeah but she said- [(This means it's not in the conversation.)I stopped, should I tell him she doesn't believe he was tricked? I decided against it.]

Me: She said she believed you. 

Gordo: Phew. I was afraid I would have to switch schools! 

Me: What would you run away to Canada?

Gordo (Laughs): Yeah and change my name. How does Mortacai Van Duson sound to you?   [Ever since Gordo's "Plan" in Jr. High, when Kate broke the first principal statue head, Gordo and I had an inside joke about it.]

I laughed as well.

Me: But I still think you should tell her the truth.

Gordo: No way!

Me: Bt she deserves to know.

Gordo: I'm just not ready yet.

Me: Tell her by the end of the week and I'll give you 10 dollars.

Gordo: Make it 20 and you've got yourself a deal.

Me: If you were here, I'd shake your hand. But until then, just pretend saying 'Shake' is the same thing.

Together: Shake!

A/N- Hope you liked! Oh and I think I'll change the plot for this story: Lizzie finds out Gordo likes her, but he denies it. He makes a bet with Miranda to tell her by the end of the week. Meanwhile, Miranda's trying to set them up, while Kate's doing anything to stop it. I know the whole Kate thing is so random but I really don't care. How do you like the new plot? Better? Worse? And how was this chapter? Good? Bad? 


End file.
